Uma surpresa muito quente
by Idsuikyo
Summary: Saori chega de surpresa na mansão Kido, depois de uma longa viagem de negócios e resolve fazer uma surpresa para o marido, antes de aproveitarem o dia dos namorados.


Saint Seiya não me pertence. Desculpem os erros de português. Um especial do dia dos namorados atrasado XD. Conteúdo sexual adulto.

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Mansão Kido - Japão**

Saori estava entrando pelas portas da Mansão Kido, depois de uma viagem de negócios. Ela estava andando apressadamente, porque hoje era um dia especial e ela desejava passar com o marido, o atual cavaleiro de Sagitário, Seiya. Uma relação que após muitos obstáculos, foi possível entre os dois. Atena entrou rapidamente no quarto, quanto notou o chuveiro ligado e um ideia muito quente e travessa passou por sua mente.

Saori: Hum… Eu preciso tirar o estresse da viagem e também aproveito para tomar um banho … - Sussurrou mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela rapidamente ficou totalmente despida, mas ela sabia que o cavaleiro com certeza notou a presença dela. Saori, começou a andar lentamente na direção do chuveiro. então, puxou a porta do chuveiro, expondo Seiya com seu membro na mão. Ele sorriu levemente, admirando a sua esposa totalmente nua, seu corpo voluptuoso e os olhos verdes, que ele adora se perder.

Seiya: Olá, meu amor… - Disse os olhos brilhando enigmaticamente - Você chegou um pouco cedo da viagem e quase estraga a surpresa… - Completou com um sorriso travesso.

Saori: O que você preparou de surpresa? - Indagou sorrindo levemente.

Seiya: Ah, isso é segredo, mas hoje é dos namorados, não é? - Rebateu levantando a sobrancelha.

Saori: Sim… - Sussurrou lambendo os lábios sensualmente. Ela estava com os olhos fixos, naquilo que lhe dava tanto prazer e que ela ficou longe tempo suficiente.

Seiya: Saori… - Sussurrou despreocupadamente soltando seu membro, e a esposa entrou no chuveiro com ele, seus cabelos ficando molhados em segundos. A água escorria pelas costas, no rosto e entre os seios. Seus mamilos se destacaram contra seus seios redondos, rígidos e prontos. Seiya agarrou-a os seios e ergueu os bicos rosados entre os dedos, enquanto ela alcançava as pernas dele, acariciando levemente as coxas do marido antes de colocar a palma da mão contra a masculinidade, curvando sua mão fresca e macia em volta dele.

Saori: Eu estou com tantas saudades… - Sussurrou tocando o órgão viril.

Seiya: Eu também… - Falou enterrando seu rosto nos seios da esposa e depois moveu a boca para um dos mamilos. Saori gemeu e segurou a cabeça dele contra o peito, acariciando suavemente seus cabelos castanhos. Ele acariciou um dos seios com a mão, provocando a ponta rosa erecta com os dedos e usando a boca para estimular o outro.

Saori: Ahhh Seiya Ahhh - Gemeu

segurando seu grande apêndice e começou vagarosamente a acariciar o falo. Ela sentiu que ele gemeu contra seus seios, então ela rapidamente pegou seu ritmo. O membro de Seiya se contraiu um pouco e aos poucos estava se alimentando da estimulação cada vez mais excitante.  
Seiya: Saori, meu amor Ahhh… - Murmurou entre seus seios e ela sorriu para sua capacidade de lhe proporcionar prazer. Seus quadris começaram a mover-se com a mão empurrada e seus ministrações em seus globos se tornaram mais excitantes. O cavaleiro removeu a mão direita dos seios da esposa, os dedos dele moveram-se para a abertura gotejante e ele deslizou dois dedos. O aperto de em seu membro aumentou quando ele começou a mexer com ela e sua respiração tornou-se mais pesada. Sua mão tornou-se um borrão à medida que seu ritmo aumentava em seu membro, as quantidades de pré-gozo estava atuando como um excelente lubrificante. Ela concentrou-se principalmente em sua grande glande, que sentiu se contrair cada vez que sua mão suave e experiente escovava sua carne sensível.

Saori: Eu senti tanta saudade, Seiya - Disse sorrindo levemente, soltando a masculinidade dele e ele soltando um leve gemido. Ela sorriu novamente, antes se ajoelhar entre as pernas do cavaleiro. Ela lambeu os lábios antes de envolvê-los ao redor da cabeça inchada masculinidade, fazendo-o ofegar de novo.

Seiya : Meu amor … - Sussurrou observando a deusa da sabedoria.  
Ela se inclinou e arrastou a língua ao longo de seu membro, parando quando ela chegou à cabeça para que ela pudesse envolver seus lábios em volta dela novamente. Saori sondou sua fenda com a língua, conseguindo a grande quantidade de pré-gozo, e gemeu e começou a balançar sua masculinidade, uma mão segurando suas bolas e a outra na coxa.

Saori: 'Ele está tão duro Ahhh' - Pensou gemendo mentalmente. Ele sentia os lábios suaves e gordurosos fazendo o seu melhor para sugar a semente de suas bolas, que estavam sendo acariciadas por uma de suas mãos suaves.

Seiya: Você estava com saudades, céus Ahhh - Gemeu sentindo a avidez dos movimentos. Atena estava usando as paredes apertadas de sua garganta para massagear o órgão viril do marido, enquanto ela olhava para ele através de suas pestanas. O cavaleiro grunhiu e Atena afastou-se para que sua boca estivesse no meio da haste, a mão que estava na coxa, começou a acariciar a virilidade. Mas após alguns momentos, ela soltou masculinidade e ficou em pé novamente, com a sua feminilidade totalmente úmida. O cavaleiro sorriu e beijou-a nos lábios, empurrando-a mais forte contra a parede do chuveiro. Ele então deixou uma de suas mãos deslizar lentamente pelo corpo dela até chegar a sua intimidade. Saori estremeceu e espalhou as pernas quando os dedos de marido estavam esfregando contra ela, alternando entre o clitóris e provocando a entrada. Assim que seu dedo do meio escorregou para dentro, sua língua também pressionou sua boca. Suas línguas lutaram entre si, até que Seiya a surpreendeu colocando outro dedo. Ela engasgou em sua boca, e Seiya se afastou com um sorriso malicioso.

Saori: Você quer provocar, não é? - Indagou com os olhos brilhando maliciosamente. Ela segurou a cabeça dele, acariciando o cabelo dele e empurrou a cabeça dele para baixo. O cavaleiro riu um pouco e deixou-a empurrá-lo para seus seios. Ele beijou-se entre eles primeiro, descendo pelo meio, antes de mover beijos lentamente para um lado. Ele beijou lentamente,  
A cabeça de Seiya então se afastou, e ela rosnou para ele, antes de ir para o outro lado, indo direto para o mamilo. Atena ofegou novamente enquanto o cavaleiro sugava forte, deixando-o escorregar de sua boca, antes de rolar sua língua em torno dela. Ele murmurou suavemente, apenas passando os dentes contra ele, fazendo a esposa se agachar um pouco mais.

Seiya: Eu te amo, Saori, minha deusa, Atena - Sussurrou deixando de dar atenção aos seios e começou a rastejar beijos ainda mais para baixo, descendo no peito, depois caindo de joelhos e em sua barriga, antes de chegar às dobras entre suas pernas. Ela espalhou as pernas um pouco mais para ele, e olhou para baixo para ver sua língua pressionada contra o clitóris. Ela fechou os olhos no prazer, recostando-se e deixando-o beijar e chupar o clitóris. O cavaleiro de Sagitário puxou os dedos para fora da feminilidade da esposa e deixou sua língua empurrar para dentro dela. Não entrou muito, mas ela sentiu a pressão e apertou seus cabelos. Seiya continuou a lamber, tanto os lábios inferiores quanto no clitóris, e Atena sentia-se cada vez mais perto de um orgasmo. Então o cavaleiro sugou seu clitóris, e empurrou dois dedos dentro dela, curvando-os para cima e Saori chegou no seu limite. Ela deu um grito, e seus dedos puxavam seus cabelos, e suas coxas juntaram, espremendo o rosto e a mão um pouco enquanto ela deixava seu corpo estremecer no prazer.

Saori: Seiya… - Sussurrou com a respiração acelerada.

Seiya: Eu senti saudades do seu sabor - Falou apreciando a os gosto do néctar da esposa. Após alguns instantes, ele levantou-se e beijou-a lentamente. Mas Atena agarrou seu rosto e beijou-o com mais força, deixando-o sentir o quanto ela o queria Ela puxou a boca para longe, beijando sua mandíbula, até ela chegar em sua orelha.  
Saori: Me possua, meu amor - Sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha.

Seiya: Com prazer, minha linda esposa - Falou com uma voz rouca.  
Ele não hesitou por um momento, guiando-a até a parede mais próxima e empurrando-a contra ela. Atena soltou um pequeno suspiro enquanto sentia a parede contra suas costas nuas, seus braços fortes se aproximando de suas costas e levantando-a. Ele guiou seu membro ereto sob a umidade dela, provocando sua fenda com a ponta. Saori colocou as mãos sobre os ombros, enquanto o cavaleiro gradualmente a abaixava para o poste, enterrando-o dentro de seu núcleo. Ele enterrou o rosto contra o ombro dela, beijando sua pele.

Saori: Ahhh Seiya Ahhh - Gemeu respirando pesadamente, sentindo o seu marido completá-la, enchendo-a totalmente, aquelas bolas pesadas penduradas debaixo da bunda. Seus pés, no entanto, ainda estavam a alguns metros do chão, e ela puxou as pernas para envolver sua cintura. Com as mãos ainda em seus ombros, Atena começou a levantar-se para cima e para baixo no falo do marido. Seiya deixou que ela controlasse o tempo por enquanto, enterrando seu rosto entre seus melodiosos lábios. Suas mãos chegaram ao redor dela para brincar com seu traseiro redondo. Ele apertou sua bunda e massageou sua bunda firme. Seu corpo firme saltou contra seu rosto. Ele moveu uma mão de seu traseiro para acariciar um dos seios, enquanto ele sugava e beijava o outro. O membro duro do marido entrou sua feminilidade que era sua bainha perfeita.

Seiya: Você é tão deliciosa, minha deusa - Falou sorrindo levemente. Ele agarrou suas longas e esbeltas pernas e as separou umas das outras, puxando-as para cima e sobre seus ombros, os calcanhares sobre os ombros. O cavaleiro a empurrou para trás contra a parede e começou a mover-se para dentro dela.

Saori: Ahhh meu Deus! Ahhh - Gemeu e umidade cobriu a espada do marido, enquanto ela curvava seus quadris contra ele. Seiya deixou Saori para baixo, virando-a. Ele levantou a perna esquerda e começou a golpeá-la por trás. Ele acariciou e brincou com uma mão por trás e a mão esquerda mantinha sua perna no ar. Atena gemeu e esfregou os dedos contra o clitóris, incapaz de formular outras palavras além dos ocasionais gemidos. Além de uma mistura de palavrões.

Seiya: 'Ela me deixa louco! Não sei como aguentei ela longe!' - Exclamou mentalmente, virando o rosto dela e beijando-a firmemente. Ela quase não respondeu, gemendo em seu beijo enquanto o seu marido a levava a novas alturas, com as penetrações, não demorando o ápice chegar para ambos. Eles continuaram no banheiro por alguns instantes mais e logo desligaram a água. O cavaleiro deitou-se no tapete na frente do chuveiro, mostrando a sua masculinidade ereta apontando para cima.

Saori: Eu adoro essa posição… - Sussurrou mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela ficou em posição e segurou o membro do marido, a glande pressionando contra os lábios inferiores da sua feminilidade.

Seiya: Você adora cavalgar hahaha - Falou rindo maliciosamente, enquanto ela se abaixava no órgão viril.

Saori: Ahhh Sim Ahhh - Gemeu sentindo toda a extensão da masculinidade. Ela balançou os quadris ao redor da virilidade por alguns segundos, enquanto se acostumava com a sensação de sua masculinidade tão profunda dentro dela. Suas unhas cravaram na pele do cavaleiro. Ele puxou a cabeça dela e beijou-a feroz enquanto gemeu alto. Não lhe dando mais tempo para se ajustar, ele começou a se mover rapidamente. Mas logo ele sentiu o cosmo da sua esposa manifestando-se e o massageando divinamente.

Seiya: Ahhh céus! Meus Deus Ahhh! - Exclamou manifestando a sua cosmo-energia, porque queria fazer amor no ápice e ele estava perdendo o controle de si. A mente de Atena desligou-se progressivamente mais e mais, já que o cavaleiro a empalava uma e outra vez impiedosamente.

Saori: AHHHH SEIYA AHHHH - Gemeu alto, chegando ao seu terceiro orgasmo. O cavaleiro continuou as penetrações e a brincar com os seios dela, até que chegou ao clímax dentro da feminilidade e ela sugando-o totalmente.

Seiya: Ah, Saori, hora de mudar - Falou sorrindo maldosamente, mas a sua sorriu igualmente. Ele a virou, ignorando o baixo gemido enquanto ele se afastou dela e agarrou sua parte traseira em forma. O cavaleiro adorava essa posição e ela também. Ele segurou os quadris dela suavemente e a penetrou rapidamente. Enquanto ele movia-se nela novamente e outra vez, Seiya riscava seus dedos em torno de seu corpo. Cada toque enviou ondas de choque através de seu corpo, e sucos quentes escorreram pelas coxas dela.

Saori: AHHHH SEIYA AHHHH MAIS AHHHH - Gemeu sentindo seus lombos entrando em erupção de prazer. O cavaleiro manteve um ritmo constante enquanto seus interiores estavam explodindo ao redor dele. Outro grande impulso balançou seu corpo, a sensação de suas bolas cheias batendo contra seu clitóris, foi demais para ela lidar.

Seiya: Ahhh minha deusa da guerra Ahhh - Gemeu segurando o orgasmo, porque ele queria aproveitar mais o sexo matinal.  
Atena continuou gritando incentivos para ele continuar penetrando-a. Em poucos minutos, ela estava novamente à beira do clímax, e desta vez quando ela apertou o membro do marido, ele não fez nenhum esforço para se segurar. O cavaleiro disparou rajadas quentes de sêmen dentro do útero fértil da esposa, que sugava-o intensamente. A deusa e o cavaleiro ficaram deitados no tapete, recuperando o fôlego e beijaram-se lentamente.

Saori: Eu estou muito mais relaxada, agora - Falou sorrindo amplamente.

Seiya: Fazer amor matinal é ótimo para relaxar, mas agora temos que tomar um banho e aproveitar o resto do dia, somente namorando - Falou beijando-a na bochecha.

Saori: Tem razão, vamos logo tomar um verdadeiro banho - Disse levantando-se junto do marido, mas de repente olhou para a porta e arregalou os olhos levemente.

Seiya: O que houve amor? - Indagou percebendo a expressão da esposa.

Saori: Você lembrou de selar o nosso quarto, não é? - Indagou levemente envergonhada, porque ela adorava gritar alto quando faziam amor e sempre usavam os seus cosmos para selar totalmente o quarto. Mas dessa vez, ela não fez isso.

Seiya: Er… Não, meu amor… - Disse seriamente, enquanto a sua esposa ficava mais vermelha que um pimentão. Mas de repente, uma sonora gargalhada foi ouvida dentro do quarto e a deusa da guerra olhou furiosamente para o marido, manifestando uma imensa intenção de matar.

Saori: Seiya… - Sussurrou rangendo os dentes, estalando os dedos das mãos. Mas infelizmente, ela não que alguém estava atrás dela.

Seiya: Er… Saori, meu amor - Falou apontando com o dedo para atrás dela.

Saori: Seiya, eu não vou cair nessa! Não tem ninguém atrás de mim! - Exclamou levemente.

Seiya: Então, acho melhor usar o seu cosmo e confirmar - Falou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Saori: Não pode ser… - Sussurrou sentindo alguém atrás dela e no mesmo instante ela saiu em disparada na direção do banheiro, não querendo olhar quem estava vendo-a totalmente nua.

Seiya: Eu acho que nós esquecemos de trancar a porta hahaha - Falou rindo sem graça, olhando uma das empregadas da mansão. Mas logo lembrou-se de um pequeno detalhe, ele estava totalmente nu e mulher estava olhando para a sua virilha, quase babando.

Saori: Seiya, seu pervertido! Você está totalmente nu! Vem pro banheiro agora! - Gritou do banheiro, recuperando-se levemente.

Seiya: Er… Com licença… - Disse saindo mais rápido que a velocidade da luz, deixando a empregada sozinha e logo foi a vez dela de sair correndo do quarto. Enquanto isso, Seiya e Saori estavam rindo da situação inconveniente e hilária que aconteceu. Mas uma coisa era certa, esse dia dos namorados ficaria marcado na mente dos dois, não só por serem pegos no flagra e sim, porque seria a data que ela ficaria grávida do primeiro filho, um fruto do amor imortal.

Final!

Eu resolvi colocar algo caliente rsrs… Espero que tenham aproveitado.


End file.
